Fault
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: It's an what if story. What if when Genki was pulled threw the void instead of going home he ended up in the middle of the anchient war, what if went a little crazy and decided to kill the man who created Moo in the first place? I wrote this at 2:30 am so


This is an 'what if' story. What if when Genki was pulled threw the portal he ended up at the start of the ancient war? What if he wasn't able to get over the lost of his friends and had went crazy? This is story will be VERY dark so don't read if your already in a bad mood. I hope you enjoy and please review  
  
  
  
FAULT  
  
  
'Everything around me is burning...it is so violent...so scary...It's frightening. What is happening?'  
The thoughts had echoed threw my head as I looked around at my home, the city was for the most part destroyed, fire and death filled the area. Screams filled my ears but I just stood there watching the slaughter of both humans and monsters alike.  
Yes, monsters. Somehow they were hear, and they were fighting and destroying each other.  
So much death, but surprisingly I'm unmoved by what had been occurring around me. It may seem to others now that I think about it, that I did not care about the death of the many. Maybe they were right...after what happened, I was like an empty shell of a person. I could hardly feel anything inside, did not want to feel, not ever again! Not after the lose of everyone important to me...all what filled my heart now is pure lust for revenge. Revenge on Moo killing my friends, revenge on the baddies that had also harmed so many, revenge on my friends for dying, revenge on the whole monster world for using me and then discarding me when I was no longer needed. Throwing me back into the middle of a battle ground like some sort of toy a child outgrew. I was used...used!! Dammit! How could god have done this to me? Made me face such hardships, made me lose my friends, made ME be the one that fused them that was what killed them, and then after all that I could not even stay for a moment in the monster world to see the peace we went threw all the hardship to gain back. No, I was sent away the second I was no longer needed!! How could I have been so foolish to let myself to toyed with like that? I wanted REVENGE on the one who first created Moo! It was his fault that I had to bear all this pain, all his fault why the whole monster world had to bear pain, Why Holly lost her father, why my friends are dead...it was his fault that I lost all my child-like innocents, his fault why I know the bitter taste of war. Is fault why I was used and discarded. I will...I will...kill him...maybe, if I can destroy him before he creates Moo then...none of it will happen, maybe then...then everything in the monster world, or rather in the future of my world everything will be different...  
  
I wonder threw the blood socked battle fields, not being able to believe that this was really my world...it seemed like many years had gone by since I was gone. Hundreds actually.   
All around me bodies lay in pools of their own blood the slowly socked into the soft earth fertilising the soil. The fighting continues...those fools what are the gaining? But then again, they are only doing what they were created to do, and that is kill. All monsters that was created in the war was sent out into the battle fields, so they really were just being treated like killing machines. Just like Moo, he was created for the soul purpose to kill and destroy, and that was just what he did. He was counted as evil for what he has done, but what about the phoenix? Wasn't it created for the same reason? To kill Moo? Ha...ha...created only to destroy how sad, how very pathetic, how very human like.  
I don't know to this day how I knew where the lab was located but somehow I found myself standing in front of the smashed in doors.  
The place had been mostly empty, except for a few bodies that lay hear and there and then I found *him.* The one who had first came up with the idea of creating Moo. He was standing in the room, his back turned to me. A white lab coat nearly touched the floor and his hair had been brown like mine, spiky and ran down in a short pony tail down his neck. My eyes had looked around the area and found a familiar dagger laying on the table. It was Holly's dagger...It was now I remember Colt's words...Pendant had created Moo and the dagger had also come from pendant, so did the magic stone.  
  
"You...are you the one who had created Moo?" I ask, picking the dagger from the table. The man had turned and looked at me threw empty eyes. I will never forget those eyes...  
  
"...Seems like it is going to happen all over again...It never really ends...I remember this day...and I always try to avoid coming to this but it always ends up the same...Moo will be created again...the plans are already made, he is already in the first steps of birth...no stopping it now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I had asked, rage was bubbling up inside of me, my hands were shaking so much.  
  
"Killing me is not going to stop anything, I'm already dead...since the day, I came back...I was dead, dead...kill me...my body will be the only thing to die..." The man's voice had been so toneless...so empty just like his eyes.  
  
"You killed my friends, you filled thousands, you ruined my life! Why!? Why did you create Moo! Why!?" I had demanded in a fit of tears.  
  
"......."  
  
"TELL ME!?"  
  
"...you ruined your own."  
  
"LIAR!!" I did not realise what I was doing all I know was that I suddenly could feel a hot liquid against my skin, and I stared in shock at the dagger in my hands which had embedded it's self in the mans chest. I was so scared as I watched the man fall to the floor. I had fallen on my knees beside him, dry tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
'What have I done!? What have I done!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?' The thoughts screamed threw my mind as I started to lose the rest of the little sanity I had left.   
The dying man gazed at me, his face not hateful in anyway at all.  
  
"Stop these events from ever repeating themselves again...so that we both may have peace...read the journal that is on my desk, you'll understand...and you'll see...who it is that caused your life to be ruined...."  
  
The man's head fell to the side and his breathing came no more. A lone tear had spilled over his check just before he closed his eyes forever...a lone tear of regret.  
  
After a few hours, or days of recovering from the shock I read the journal...only the last page told me...told me the truth. I still can remember the words to this day...  
  
  
' It all is happening again...this is the very day I remember being transported back to my world and ending up in the middle of an war. The day that I lost whatever bit of me was left. The day I got my revenge on the one who ruined my life and destroyed the lives of many others. I killed the man using a dagger that had belonged to one of my friends, and I ran...I disappeared in a flash of light and I was back in my room...as if it all had been a dream, but the scars of war stayed with me forever. I was never the same. I now realize that I had come to the future, saw the one who had destroyed my life...killed him, got my revenge. But now, as I set hear, I realize that this whole time, that man had been me all along, and that I have ended up doing the same thing I had killed for doing as a child. I created Moo. It wont be long now...I or rather the past me will come and kill me and the whole thing will start over again...I just hope that somehow the cycle will stop...and that my sin will never happen.  
  
~Genki Sakura~  
  
  
It had been me all along. It was my fault everything, the war, the deaths, the pain, my friends deaths, the death of everyone I held dear, and the destruction of my own life.   
I tried to tell myself over and over that I wont make the same mistake again, but wasn't that what I probably said the first time this happened. When he or rather *I* first came hear killed that man or rather my future self, but yet I ended up doing it again. I can't let this happen again, I just can't let anyone suffer for my mistakes. It may be to late to stop thing snow but...if I never lived to ever create Moo then...  
  
I remember lifting the dagger into the air high above me. It gleamed with crimson fluid as lightning flashed outside.   
  
"It ends hear, the war, the death, everything........Holly...everyone...I'm sorry, all the trouble you went threw was my fault all along...But you wont have to feel the pain that I caused, for Moo will never be created now and he will never harm you or your world. I hope that somehow you will all meet again...but of course I won't be there...I'll miss you...everyone...Holly..."  
  
Those had been my last words as I plunged the dagger deep within my own heart.  
  
  
  
  
" That is such a sad story!!" A girl with limp black hair wailed. "And I thought the story about me was sad, that is much worse!"  
  
Genki smiled weakly at the girl who was one of the five kids that sat around him.  
  
" Yeah, but at least now I know why I was brought to the monster world in the first place."  
  
"What?" A blonde boy asked interested.  
  
"It was to learn my lesson, if I did not know what my creation had caused in the future then I would probably never had stopped myself from creating it. Until I learnt my lesson I kept on being brought back to the monster world, back to the war to see that it was my fault and then when I ran away, I was transported back into my real time to relive to experience all over again until I put an end to it all."  
  
"...So now your one of us, huh?" A little girl with pink pigtails asked.   
  
"Well, welcome to the club of ' the one's that are alive don't exist. ' A red head boy grinned.  
  
"It not so bad you know, at least we have friends hear, and we're together." The final person said.  
  
Genki smiled weakly. "I had no idea that if Moo was never created you would be wiped out of existence too."  
  
" It's alright. It seems that the only reason for my existence had been to hold the power over the stone and help destroy Moo, now that he was never really existed there was no need for me to exist either."  
  
" It's kind of unfair isn't it? All we went threw just to get wiped out of existence." Genki pouted.  
  
The girl laughed slightly. "Don't worry, someday the gods will find a reason to make us all exist again, and when we both are alive in the real world again let's fall in love in our new lives also, ok?"  
  
"I can promise you that we will." Genki smiled holdind the girl's hand qho turned her head towards him and spoke with a half smile, half frown.  
  
" You know...I still think that we exist even though we aren't part of the world."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"If we did not exit then how would we be able to love each other?"  
  
"You have a point, perhaps we do exist, if only to each other."  
  
The four other children said goodbye and ran off somewhere in the void to play, leaving Genki and the girl setting alone next to each other.  
  
"Hey was it all really my fault?" Genki asked suddenly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who's fault was it?"  
  
"Gods. If he knew that we would just be wiped out of existence in the end, why did to create us in the first place. He's just like the ancients... to get rid of their mistake they destroyed it. We, and the others hear, we were mistakes."  
  
"Yeah...it was gods fault, let's blame him, he's easier to blame then ourselves...but still deep inside, I still feel as though it's my fault."  
  
"Maybe, Genki, it was never really any ones fault."  
  
"Maybe your right, Holly. Maybe no one is to blame."  
  
Holly looked down sadly for a moment, a small tear fell down her check  
  
"Or maybe, everyone is to blame."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
